


Twenty-Four

by Enigmaforum



Series: Layover [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn POV, Finn deserves all the good things in the world, Fluff, Heroes getting much deserved rest, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: It may only be for a little while but it was good to be home.





	Twenty-Four

It’s late when the ship lands, so dark that the stars in the sky are still and the air is frozen as if in protest to the hour. Finn shivered at the change in temperature as he dragged his dirty, tired body off of the ship with the rest of his team and made himself go to the armory to return the bulk of his weapons, save his knife and one blaster that he always keeps in his quarters next to Poe’s flight suit and Rey’s lightsaber in the event that they have to evacuate in the middle of the night.

He had congratulated the rest of his team on a job well done as they had filed in and followed his lead and told them to hit the showers and go to bed after they all finish while he makes his way to Command to give his report to the General.

He left Command even more tired than when he had landed but he had felt lighter knowing that the information he was set to retrieve is in the right hands.

It also didn’t hurt that the General had granted him a whole twenty-four hours of leave before he had to go back out to act on all of the new intel that the team had gathered and that she’d hinted that his partners would also be here for as long.

It wasn’t often they got more than a few hours together these days and the thought of a full day together made his steps a little easier as he made his way down the darkened corridors of the base until he had thumbed his way into the quarters he shares with Poe and Rey more than ready for a shower and the bed he shares with them.

It’s almost as dark in their rooms as it was outside and Finn was grateful for the low light that was brought up with a soft beep from the corner where BB-8 was charging so he could remove his boots, shelve his weapons and hang his jacket without having to feel his way around.

[Welcome home. Poe and Rey will be most pleased to see you.]

“Thank You,” Finn whispered with a glance towards bed where he can just make out the lines of his partners. “I’m happy to see them to. And you.”

[I knew you would be home soon. You are not nearly as reckless as my pilot.]

“That is one of the nicest things you’ve said to me,” he laughed. “But why don’t you go back to charging? I’ll get the lights when I’m done in the fresher.”

[As you wish. Good night.]

“Night,” Finn waited until BB-8 had turned themselves off again before he moved through their quarters. He paused at the edge of the bed to strip out of his dirty clothes and drop them into the shared hamper to wash later in the day and to take a moment to appreciate the fact that he was really _home_ and that both Poe and Rey were in the same bed after being on their own missions.

They looked peaceful as Rey rested on her stomach, an arm curled around his pillow while Poe had laid his head on her bare back at some point in the night.  Finn smiled widely at the sight and at knowing they were safe and here and _his_. It made him pull at his clothes even faster so he could shower and join them.

“You should go slower.”

Finn glanced up from the waistband of his pants and found that Poe had shifted to rest on his back, his eyes on him.

“Slower huh?” Finn asked.

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed but buddy you are gorgeous and I like to look,” Poe grinned as his eyes travelled down the length of Finn’s body.

“Well I could but it might keep me from our bed for longer,” Finn told him. “And I’ve missed you both.”

“We missed you too,” Poe smiled.

“Yes we did,” Rey grumbled as both men turn their attention to watch her sit up. “You two are loud.”

“But secretly you’re glad we are,” Poe surmised.

“Maybe,” Rey responded as she pushed their blankets out of the way to crawl to the end of the bed and to Finn before she pushed up on her knees enough to get her arms around his neck and press the bare skin of her chest against his own. “You can kiss me to make up for it.”

“You sure? I haven’t even showered yet,” Finn told her. “I’m pretty dirty.”

“And?” Rey asked. Finn grinned and leaned down to press his lips against hers, happily let her tongue press against the seam of his and slide into his mouth and meet his. He took the opportunity to let his hands wander over her body, feel her skin, warm from sleep and Poe’s body and smile when she shivered at his touch.  “How long do we have you for?” she asked as they pulled away from the other, both breathing heavily and smiling.

“Twenty-four hours,” Finn told her. “The General mentioned I might have you both for that long too?”

“You absolutely can have us,” Poe promised with a grin. “Which way would you like to start?”

Rey sighed and kissed him again.

“What Poe means to say is that yes, you have both of us for the next day,” she told him. “But his suggestion would also be nice. If you’re feeling up to it.”

“Seems like you two got started already,” Finn smirked as he took a moment to enjoy the feel of Rey’s skin and the sight of Poe’s body. “Could I get a replay of that?”

“You’re not too tired?” Rey asked.

“You two are inspiring,” Finn told them. “But I’d be more inspired if Poe also kissed me.”

“Say no more,” Poe grinned as he also crawled to the end of the bed to join Rey, who relinquished her hold on Finn to let Poe claim him. “Welcome home,” Poe told him before he pressed their mouths together. Finn bit at his lips and felt Rey’s hands on his sides as Poe pushed himself closer where Finn could definitely feel the stirrings of arousal with a grin as Poe’s tongue moved against his.

“Inspired?” Poe asked when he pulled away.

“Very,” Finn assured him. “But I really do want a shower before we continue.”

“Go,” Rey kissed his cheek before she turned her attention to Poe and pushed him back to lay flat on the bed before she crawled on top of him. “Poe and I are going to keep each other occupied.”  

“My pleasure,” Poe groaned as she rolled her hips against his.

“Ah, ah,” she shook her head when he reached down between them. “Not until Finn gets back. This is his welcome home now.”

“Buddy,” Poe pleaded as Rey pressed her lips to his collarbone and started on an upward path to his neck. “Hurry.”

“Going,” Finn laughed as he got the rest of his clothes off and hurried to the fresher, prepared to take the quickest shower of his life so he could go back to bed and get dirty all over again with Poe and Rey.

It may only be for a little while but it was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is going to become a series about the moments in the lives that our heroes get to each other so I hope you enjoy this and what's to come!


End file.
